Warp Speed Time Loop
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: A one shot for Infinite Time Loops on The Fanfiction Forums. Harry Kim gets his chance to set everything right...
1. Chapter 1

Warp Speed Time Loop

_A _Star Trek: Voyager_ One-shot by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Voyager _is the property of Paramount Pictures and the creation of Brandon Braga and Rick Berman. I am not writing this for profit, no copyright infringement is intended. Please support the official release, or simply mock the episodes for free with SFDebris's Opinionated Star Trek Voyager Guide on You Tube. _

_Author's Note: Yet another entry in the Time Loops genre from TFF. This thread, however, has proven far less popular than the Star War Time Loop thread. I guess hatred of George Lucas truly is greater than hatred at Berman and Braga._

_Anyway, if you love Janeway, don't assume I'm bashing Kate Mulgrew. You can hate the character without hating the actress-Hell, I thought she was fantastic when she wasn't being written as a crazy genocidal bitch. But for the purposes of this fic, that is the interpretation of Janeway that's canon. And yes, I am aware of Harry Kim's future in Starfleet in the books and _Star Trek: Online._ I don't care._

_So, fellow SFDebris fans, enjoy._

_

* * *

_

"I'm truly sorry Harry, but after this latest review, you won't be making lieutenant just yet," Admiral Kathryn Janeway said, her faux sympathetic smile just twisting the knife in Harry's heart that much deeper.

"Ma'am... It's been two years since we got back," Harry pleaded. "I know I can do the job! Please? I mean, I need a promotion to be transferred somewhere else!"

_Anywhere_ else! He thought desperately.

"Harry," Janeway said with a smirk that said it all. "I still need you. Really, you need just a bit more experience... And besides, there's that reprimand on your record..."

_That you put on,_ Harry thought resentfully, but couldn't say a word.

"No Harry, I'm very sorry, but I just can't let you leave," she said. "Dismissed."

* * *

Dejectedly, Harry wandered the streets of San Francisco, no aim in his miserable, pathetic life.

Libby had left him long ago.

Tom and Be'lanna were off with their baby on a new assignment, having managed to escape Janeway's clutches.

Tuvok and Chakotay were on _Voyager_, also well away from her. Seven and the Doctor were on Earth but had managed to dance out of Janeway's reach as well. Even her status as an interstellar celebrity couldn't get them.

And here he was... Poor, pathetic Harry Kim. _Ensign_ Harry Kim.

He sat down on a bench and bowed his head with a sigh.

"Hello Harry," said a low, familiar female voice. The young ensign started and stared over at a blonde woman, sitting next to him.

"Kes...?" Kim asked. The ascended Ocampan nodded.

"Mm..."

"But... But I saw you..."

"You saw one of me," Kes said. "One version. My anger and pain from ascension..." She smiled. "I'm much better now."

"So... What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here because you needed a friend... And because I wanted to give you another chance." Kes closed her eyes. "There are so many, so many who need second chances... Third, fourth, fifth... Who need it. Who deserve it. And you, Harry? You do not deserve where you are and what you are now." She reached out her hand.

"What... What will you do?" Harry asked.

"If you agree... I'll give you a second chance," Kes said.

"At?"

"Everything," she said softly.

Harry somehow knew that the Ocampan had the power. That she was offering him a chance to make everything right... Maybe escape Janeway entirely when he had the chance.

"But, I do warn you," Kes said. "That once you start this path... It will not be stopped. You will loop, over and over again."

"Will I be alone in it?" Kim asked. Kes shook her head.

"Never alone... But for the first few times? You will be the only one looping. That, however, will change in time."

"... Why?" He asked. Kes smiled warmly.

"I already told you..."

Harry stared at her hand for a long moment... Before he reached over and took it.

"Do it," he said. Kes nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Harry did... And the next moment he opened them, he saw the ruined bridge of the USS _Voyager_, and the massive Caretaker's array in front of it.

He also saw Captain Janeway, his tormentor, laying on the deck. Working quickly, before anyone else got up, he ran over and, taking up a piece of shattered polymer from the debris littering the bridge, slit her throat. He left the shard buried in her neck, and watched with satisfaction as the woman who had tortured him so died, choking on her own blood.

"Tom! Tom, you okay?" Kim shouted. Tom Paris groaned, and slowly pulled himself off the deck.

"Y-Yeah..." He looked over at the bridge, as several crewmembers got up... And a few didn't. "What's our status?"

"Captain's dead," Kim said dispassionately. "So's the first officer." He looked grim. "And we're 70,000 lightyears from home."

Tom stared back at him, and blinked. He then shook his head.

"Hell of a trip, huh Harry?"

"Just the beginning, Tom," Harry said, looking out at the Array. "Just the beginning."

* * *

_Dun dun dunnn..._


	2. Chapter 2

Warp Speed Time Loop

_A _Star Trek: Voyager_ One-shot by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Voyager _is the property of Paramount Pictures and the creation of Brandon Braga and Rick Berman. I am not writing this for profit, no copyright infringement is intended. Please support the official release, or simply mock the episodes for free with SFDebris's Opinionated Star Trek Voyager Guide on You Tube. _

_Author's Note: Yet another entry in the Time Loops genre from TFF. This thread, however, has proven far less popular than the Star War Time Loop thread. I guess hatred of George Lucas truly is greater than hatred at Berman and Braga._

_Anyway, if you love Janeway, don't assume I'm bashing Kate Mulgrew. You can hate the character without hating the actress-Hell, I thought she was fantastic when she wasn't being written as a crazy genocidal bitch. But for the purposes of this fic, that is the interpretation of Janeway that's canon. And yes, I am aware of Harry Kim's future in Starfleet in the books and _Star Trek: Online._ I don't care._

_So, fellow SFDebris fans, enjoy._

* * *

Harry groaned and woke up. He blinked a few times at the bright lights above him, but was helped in his adjustment as two heads blocked the light.

Two heads belonging to two people in long robes.

_"He's regaining consciousness,"_ commented a female telepathic voice.

_"How do you feel?"_ A male telepathic voice inquired.

Harry groaned. _Damnit, I forgot this part..._ "Fan-fucking-tastic, thanks," he replied.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

_And there goes B'Elanna's temper,_ he thought as he sat up and watched. She was just as beautiful as he remembered-Opening a can of Klingon whoopass on a bunch of Ocampan nurses and doctors.

_Why didn't I ever try to make a move?_ He thought as he calmly watched her throw a nurse through a window. _Oh. Right. I was a pussy._

He didn't want to cockblock Tom, naturally, but Kes had said he could do what he wanted with this second chance... Still, no need for him to act like a dick. He'd just let things go naturally, and if Tom and B'Elanna didn't get together, then they didn't get together. If they did, they did.

Didn't mean he couldn't have some fun, right?

B'Elanna was soon sedated and Harry sat calmly to wait for her to wake up.

_"Do you require anything?"_ One of the Ocampa asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'm good," he said. "Could use some water."

_"Certainly,"_ one of the Ocampa said.

"By the way, do you guys really live for only nine years?" Harry asked. One of the Ocampa paused.

_"Yes..."_

"Do you know why?" Harry asked.

_"No."_

"Oh... I'll have to work on that then," Harry said. He continued to get strange looks from the nurses and doctors as they left. One brought the water he asked for, and he took a drink.

_Mmmm... Thank you,_ he thought cheerfully. The nurse smiled and nodded before heading off. Harry leaned back and waited.

Sure enough, B'Elanna woke up. She growled at him.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"Harry Kim. Ensign on USS _Voyager_," he recited. "Looks like we got taken off our ships together."

"What was Starfleet doing near that array?"

"We were looking for you, actually," Harry said.

"So you were going to capture us?" B'Elanna demanded.

"Yes. Consider yourself captured. I know I have a phaser around here somewhere," he replied, in as deadpan a tone as he could manage. She hopped off the bed and scowled at him, getting right in his face.

"I don't find this very funny, _Starfleet._"

He gave her a warm, sincere smile.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," Harry replied with a little eyebrow raise he learned from Tom.

The blush on her cheeks was worth the punch to his temple.

* * *

_What can I say? I was a Harry/Torres shipper when the series first started._


End file.
